Nova's Secret
by artprincess247
Summary: It has been 3 months since Sparks poposed too Nova, and the monkey team are beginning to return to thier duties once again, but Nova has been acting differently lately. What can it be? One Shot story


It had been 5 months since the war against Good Vs Evil was over and 3 months since Sparks made his proposal to Nova. Both Sparks and Nova were now married as a couple which was a great surprise too everyone in Shugazoom City and the rest of the monkey team. The monkey team has had a long break since Skeleton King was gone for good, but now, break time was over. The monkey team were back with training sessions, petrol duties and some of their boring lectures from Gibson. But things were not as normal as they were.

Everyone was in the training room having their training session for any battles they would come up against. As Gibson was controlling some of the machines from the outside of the training room, Sparks looked around too see that Nova wasn't anywhere in the room.

"Anyone seen Nova?" He asked the rest of the monkey team.

The rest of the monkey team looked around the room and noticed that Nova wasn't there yet.

"Haven't seen her since breakfast." Otto replied as he scratched his head.

"That is rather curious." Gibson spoke as he was recharging the matchines as he had been listening too thier conversation.

"What do mean Gibson?" Chiro asked in confuessed way.

Gibson turned to Chiro so he could awnser his question properly for he found it very bad manners too speak too someone with thier back turned.

"Nova is usually never late for any of her training sessions, since she is the most eager fighter of the team." He explained too Chiro.

"Do you think she's...sick or something?" Jin-may asked looking a little concerned since she and Nova were best friends.

"I donno Jin-may, but maybe one of us better go and check on her incase". Chiro spoke as she was beginning to feel a little concerned himself.

"I'm here." A voice interrupted Chiro's speech.

Everyone looked behind them too see that it was Nova who was also wiping some green stuff off her mouth as she entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Nova gave an apology look.

"Phew, I beginning too get worried there." Chiro spoke feeling a little relieved.

But then, Sparks noticed something around Nova's mouth.

"Wait, what's that stuff you're wiping off around your mouth?" He pointed too Nova's mouth that had some green, gooey stuff around it.

Nova imeadiatly felt alerted by this and quickly wiped the green stuff off her mouth.

"Oh, it's nothing...really." She quickly wiped it off.

But Antauri, since he was the wisest, could tell that she was keeping something amiss from the monkey team.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright Nova?" He asked Nova in a calm way.

Nova felt a little nervous by Antauri's question, but tried too keep it cool.

"I'm ok...I'm fine, I'm good...so, are we ganna start training?" She tried changing the subject.

"Well now that you are here, you are the first too go into the training session." Gibson spoke as he was prepared to get the training started.

Nova rushed by Gibson and ran straight into the training roo, hoping that the others won't be asking her anymore questions.

"Then let's get this training started already." She took her big, yellow fists out, ready for battle.

Everyone else watched from behind the window as she took her position.

"Do you think she's ok?" Otto asked a little concerned for his sister.

"I"m not sure Otto, but...there"s something a little...different about the way she's been acting lately." Chiro replied as he was having a few thoughts about the subject.

Gibson was listening as he was looking at the previous training scores of each monkey team member. He then noticed something on one of the team member's battle scores.

"Hm, I will have to agree with you Chiro. Nova's training scores seems to have plummeted from her previous battle scores." He pointed to Nova's score list.

"But that's not the only thing that's made her seem a little different then the way she usually acts" Chiro spoke quietly.

Sparks looked at Chiro with a questioning look.

"What do you mean kid?"

"Hey Gibson, ya ganna start the training session or what?" Nova shouted as she stood ther impatiently in the training room.

Everyone looked a little suprised on how Nova had spoken too anyone close like that before.

"See what I mean." Chiro only replied.

Antauri floated toward the microphone and spoke into it so Nova can hear him.

"There is no need to be rashonal Nova. Gibson is doing the best he can." He tried to be reasonable with her before Sparks took the microphone from his hand.

"Yeah, take an easy there Novs, no need too get grumpy." He tried to help out a little

"You calling me grumpy?" Nova shook her fist at Sparks.

Sparks then felt nervous for what he said to Nova, even though they were married. Antauri took the microphone from Sparks again.

"Nova, calm down." He gave a calm frown at her. Chiro then took the oppertunity to help.

"Yeah, Save it for the training session Nova." he tried to help her calm down a little since he and Nova were close buddies.

Nova took a deep breath and let it out too relax herself.

"Right, save it for training, got it." She spoke to herself quietly as she prepared herself as Gibson began clicking a number of buttons.

"Preparing the battle machines online, battle countdown." He spoke in the microphone as the others watched.

Nova took herself in her battle position again.

"3...2...1, let the battle training commence." Gibson then pressed the button to start the battle training.

The machines took out their guns and began too fire lasers at Nova. Nova quickly used her primate skills to dodge the lasers as quick as she can, being determined not too get hit by any cost. After a short while of dodging the lasers, Nova was already beginning to feel tired, but tried not to show it since she was known as the best warrior of the monkey team. In her thoughts, she was becoming desperate.

"I donno how long I can handle this training session for. I can't let them think I'm weak."

Just then, a beam hit Nova on her leg, making her fall over as she made a little scream in pain. Everyone looked shocked from outside of the training room, especially Sparks, who felt his heart stop.

As Nova was struggling to get up again, another laser fired at her again too hit her on her back. Nova couldn't help but scream as she felt a large pain of burn grow on her back. Sparks couldn't hold it in anymore.

"GIBSON, STOP THE MATCHINES." He shouted at Gibson who wasted no time and immediately stopped the machines that were firing lasers in the room. Once the lasers stopped firing, Sparks was the first to run straight into the room until he reached Nova, who was still lying on the floor, panting for air after screaming. Sparks slowly bent down too her level and placed his hand on both shoulders.

"Nova? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly at her.

Nova looked up too see it was Sparks who had a worried face. Nova couldn't help, but feel really guilty for him.

"I'm fine Sparks." She replied as she gave him a cuddle in which to hope will make him feel better.

Sparks then wasted no time in helping Nova up. By the time she was on her feet again, the rest of the monkey team had reached where Sparks and Nova were standing.

"Nova, you ok? What happened there?" Chiro asked as he looked at Nova who was in a little bit of a mess.

Nova looked down at her foot where she was shot by one of the lasers.

"One of the lasers shot my foot and...I tripped." She replied in a quiet way.

She looked down shamefully. Failing a battle session was one of the hardest things for her. Antauri then interfirered.

"Perhaps it would be best that you go to the medical room with Gibson too check you injury, I will continue the training session with the others." He suggested as he pointed too Nova's large burn of her back. Nova looked over her shoulder too see a glimped of the large burn on her back.

"But...it's only a little burn, Ouch."

Nova felt pain on her back as she touched it. Gibson walked behind Nova too see that her bright, yellow fur had a big, black mark on it.

"This burn does indeed look serious. I suggest I check it up in the Medical room for your health Nova." He spoke in a serious way to Nova. Nova knew that when Gibson spoke serious, it was serious alright.

Nova: "But..." She tried to protest, but was interrupted by Chiro.

"No buts Nova, you're hurt and you need medical attention."

Sparks then stepped in to help out a little.

"Nova, listen too Gibson, he's right, you need help."

Nova sighed as she looked at Sparks and the others who had really concerned looked on thier faces. She didn't like being treated as a child with having to be treated by her injuries, but she also didn't like too worry her family.

" Fine. You win." She looked down in defeat, until Sparks lifted her chin up and looked at her with a cheery smile.

"That's my girl." He spoke before kissing her on the cheek.

Nova couldn't help but smile back. How Sparks always cheered her up in times when she felt down. As soon as Nova and Gibson were gone, everyone began a conversation.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Otto started the conversation off.

Chiro looked at otto with a confident smile.

"She'll be fine, she's a tough monkey after all." He tried to cheer Otto up a little.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that at the moment Chiro. Nova, as you have seen, has been struggling her with her training sessions." Antauri spoke out to the rest of the monkey team. Otto then stepped in with a sad look on his face.

"And she's grumpy too. Whenever I try to tell her a joke, she gets angry at me." He looked down sadly. Sparks then stepped in the conversation too.

"She's also been going to the bathroom lately. Last night, Nova couldn't sleep and had too go back and forth too the bathroom. Talk about a night shift".

Antauri looked at Sparks with a little of a surprising look.

"Have you asked her how she has been feeling Sparks?" He asked with a litte frown.

"Well, I tried asking her, but she kept on telling me she's fine." Sparks replied with a sarcastic look.

All this talking about Nova began too make Jin-may feel worried about her friend.

"But why would Nova lie too us?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I donno Jin-may, but we're ganna find out later. Right now, let's get back too training session team." Chiro decided it was best too change the conversation rather then let the rest of the monkey team worry too much. He and the monkey team then continued with thier training without Nova and Gibson.

Later that evening, everyone was sitting down and eating their evening meals. The evening meal tonight was beef stew, but for Antauri and Gibson, it was vegetable salad.

"How's your back Nova?" Sparks asked her since it seemed a little too quiet for him.

"It's doing great thanks, boy am I so hungry or what." Nova spoke before eating some of her stew.

"No kidding, that's your 3rd plate." Chiro couldn't help but say since he had noticed the amount Nova had been eating tonight.

"Yeah, you must be really hungry." Otto spoke before belching too Gibson's disguest.

"It"s probably from that training session." Nova made a little excuess. But Antauri decided that now would be a good time too talk about it.

"Nova, is there something you would like too tell us?" He asked her calmly as Nova stopped eating and gave a confused look at Antauri.

"What do you mean Antauri?" She replied back before sipping her drink.

"What I mean is, that the monkey team and I have been having a little discussion about the way your behavior is lately."

Nova coughed a little as she almost chocked on her drink after Antauri spoke.

"What about my behavior?" She spoke once she cleared her throat.

"Nova, you've been acting differently lately." Chiro couldn't help but join in the conversation followed by the rest of the monkey team.

"Your training scores have gone from high too low." Gibson gave his point out followed by Otto.

"You've become more grumpy and less fun." He gave a grumpy look himself as Antauri spoke.

"There has also been word about you travelling too the bathroom, a number of times."

Nova then gave a death glare at Sparks who gave a nervous look. She then turned too the rest of the team feeling deeply offended.

"Just because I act a little differently, doesn't mean I'm a complete different monkey then I am. I feel fine and I can take care of myself."

Trying not to make things seem a little out of hand, Chiro tried to be reasonable with Nova.

"We know you can Nova, but you need to let us..." But Nova interrupted him.

"Stop treating me like I'm some sort of baby. I can look after myself and just because I'm the only female monkey on the team, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"We didn't mean it like tha...". Chiro tried too explain, but was interrupted by angry Nova.

"Forget it Chiro." Nova spoke before she jumped off her chair and walked out of the room in a moody way.

"What was that about?" was Otto's only awnser too what just happend.

Jin-may looked down for a moment, but then came up with an idea.

"Maybe one of us should go and talk to her alone." She sugested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Jin-may, and perhaps Sparks is the one too talk too her." Antauri looked at Sparks.

Sparks then found himself being stared by the rest of the monkey team.

"But how comes I have too do all of the talking?" He spoke a little nervously.

Gibson just shook his head as Sparks.

"You are her husband Sparks" He awnsered simply to Sparks.

Antauri nodded at Gibson and looked at Sparks.

"Gibson has a point. You are her closest member Sparks and I'm sure she will listen too you." He gave a little confident look at Sparks. Otto then came up with an idea.

"Unless you're a chicken".

Otto then started making chicken noises as Sparks felt his anger rise a little.

"Ok, fine, I'll do it." Sparks then jumped of his chair and went out of the room too find Nova.

"Great, I have to be the one to do everything around here."

He mumbled to himself until her reached Nova's room. He and Nova did share a room together, but Nova still had her old room for her spare time. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Hey Nova, you in there?"

"Go away Sparks. I don't wanna talk about it." He heard Nova reply from the other side of the door.

"Come on Nova. Let me talk with you, please." He spoke in a desperate way to try to hit Nova's heart.

Not a minute later, Nova sighed and unlocked the door.

"Wow, that was quick." He thought to himself as Nova opened the door.

Sparks entered the room as Nova sat on the bed, looking too the floor. Sparks went over to Nova and sat next to her.

"So...what you gatta tell me?" He looked at Nova as she looked at Sparks in a guilty way.

"Sigh, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you and the rest of the team Sparks, but I can't help it." She looked down sadly.

"Sure you can. Just tell us what's been bothering you and we can sort it out." He tried to reason with her as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that simple Sparks. It's just...I donno how I'm ganna tell you this." She looked at Sparks with a little smile.

"Tell me what Novs? Is it really that bad?"

Nova shook her head with a smile and looked at Sparks right in the eyes.

"Sparks...I'm pregnant." She spoke in a slightly confident, yet nervous way for she wondered what Spark's reaction would be.

For a moment, there was complete silence in the room, until Sparks broke the silence.

"Wait...go back a minute, did you say what I think you said?"

Nova just smiled at Sparks.

"I'm pregnant Sparks...we're ganna have a child of our own."

Sparks eyes widened as he stood up and looked at Nova.

"We are?"

Nova nodded at him.

"Nova, this is...this is great." He smiled like he had just won the universe flying awared.

"So...you're happy about this?" Nova stood up with a more confident smile.

Sparks walked over to Nova and hugged her happily.

"Course I'm happy Nova, this is one of the best things that's happened to me. I'm ganna be a husband and a father."

Nova then looked at Sparks as she had a tear in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok with that."

"Why would I be? I"m great with kids, aren't I?"

Nova smiled and rolled her eyes at Sparks.

"You sure are Sparks." She said in a sarcastic way.

"So...you ganna tell the others?" Sparks asked Nova in an excited way.

"They can wait a minute, let's have a moment together." Nova replied softly as they huged eachother.

Nova and Sparks then cuddled up together and kissed passionately.

About 10 minutes later, Nova and Sparks came walking back into the kitchen, holding each others hand. They both stood in front of the rest of the monkey team who had just finished their evening meals. Sparks started the speech off.

"Hey guys, we've got something to tell you."

Nova then stepped forward to say part of her speech.

"First, I just wanna say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I didn't mean too make any of you guys feel hurt or upset or anything. I hope you can forgive me." She gave an apology look.

Jin-may stood up to speak to Nova.

"Don't worry Nova. We'll forgive you." She smiled happily as the others followed along.

"Yeah, after all, you're our sister." Chiro winked at Nova before Otto shared his part.

"And family is there for forgive and forget, no matter what." Gibson smiled at Otto.

"I couldn't agree more with Otto." He spoke as he seemd impressed at Otto's speech since it sounded a rather smart thing to say.

"Apology accepted." Was the only way Antauri could say it too make it clear enough for Nova.

Nova the smiled at her family.

"There's also something else we have too tell you." She spoke in a way that made it seemed like rather good news.

"What is it Nova?" Jin-mat asked since is sounded like great news.

Sparks took a deep breath before awnsering Jin-may's question.

"Nova and I are ganna be parents."

Everyone's eyes were wide opened as their mouths were dropped to the ground. Gibson was the first to reply to the good news.

"Great Scott, your...pregnant?"

"You're pregnant? Alright...er, what's pregnant?" Otto scratched his head as Gibso sighed at Otto's question.

" I do wish you could try to focus in your biology Otto. What Sparks mean is that she and Nova are going to have a young primate of their own."

"You're ganna have kids? WOOOHOOO." Otto jumped in the air with joy.

Jin-may got up and hugged Nova.

"This is wonderful Nova, you're ganna be a mother."

"Congratulations you two, I'm sure you will make wonderful parents". Antauri spoke with a happy smile for Sparks and Nova.

Ginson then walked up to Nova and looked cueriously at her.

"I couldn't agree more. And if you don't mind, I would like too check on Nova too find out the exact date of when your baby will be arriving."

Nova couldn't hlep but giggle.

"Later, right now, we celebrate."

"This is great, we're ganna have another member of the monkey team." Chiro spoke in an excited way as he hugged Nova in a brother and sister way.

"I know, and I"m feeling really excited I don"t think I can wait long." Nova spoke happily as she hugged Chiro back.

Sparks then stood on top of the kitchen table.

"Hey guys, I have some more great news to tell you."

Otto ran forward and looked up at Sparks.

"Really? What?" He asked excitedly.

Sparks gave a triumphant look before awnsering.

"Deserts on me tonight."

Everyone cheered at Spark's speech.

So as the months went by, Nova's belly grew bigger and rounder. Nova's training was taken down a level too insure that she and her unborn child would be unharmed, but soon, she couldn't train anymore and had too lie down a lot. Sparks would try his best to make sure Nova was feeling good, which annoyed her a lot. But she knew that he was only doing his job as a husband and a father to be. Then that day finally came when Nova, was giving birth at last.

The rest of the monkey team were waiting outside of the medical room as Gibson and Jin-may were inside with screaming Nova.

Antauri sat in his meditation state as Otto on the floor with his ear on the side of the wall, trying to listen too the sound of any baby cries. Chiro sat on the floor too as he watched Sparks walk back and forth, worriedly.

"Man Sparks, you make a nervous husband." Chiro said as he watched Sparks walk back and forth.

Sparks stopped and looked at Chiro with a panicky look.

"What do you expect, my fiancé is about giving birth too out first child and she is screaming in pain right now."

Antauri opened his eyes and looked at Chiro.

"Sparks does have his point Chiro. Being a father to be can be a nerve-racking experience."

Sparjks then looked down to the floor.

"It's just...what if some thing went wrong? What if something happened too Nova or the baby during birth?"

Chiro got up and placed both hands on Spark's shoulders.

"Sparks, it's ganna be ok. You'll see." He tried too cheer him up a little since it had been 5 hours since he last saw Nova being taken to the medical room, screaming.

Just then, the noises of Nova's screams came too a halt, but was then replaced with the sound of a baby's cry.

"I'm an uncle."was all that Otto said before falling back onto the floor and fainted.

Gibson then opened the medical door with a relieved look on his face. Sparks ran up to Gibson.

"Is she ok? Is the baby in good health?" He asked quickly and nervously as he shook Gibson by the shoulders.

"Nova is fine Sparks, and so it your baby girl." Gibson spoke shakily since Sparks couldn't stop shaking him.

Sparks then stopped and looked at Gibson in awe.

"I...have a baby girl?"

Gibson smiled and nodded.

"Would you like too see her?"

Sparks nodded as Gibson moved aside to let him enter the room. Sparks made his way into the medical room too see where Nova was. Nova was lying on of the medical beds with a blanket over her. She was also holding a small blanket that had something wrapped up in it.

Nova looked up at Sparks with a motherly smile.

"Hey Sparky, look who's here."

Sparks smiled and walked up too Nova as he began to hear some soft, gurgling noises coming from the small, wrapped blanket that she was holding. Nova gave Sparks the blanket, gently. Sparks looked down at her baby girl who had soft, red fur and bubblegum pink eyes. The little baby monkey looked up at Sparks and made a little happy baby noise. Sparks felt a tear come down his cheek.

"Hey there little one. It's me, your dad." Sparks then lowered his head down as kissed the baby monkey on her forehead.

The others then entered the room with a smile on their face. Otto was awake again. He ran up too Sparks and looked at the baby monkey curiously, but then in a sweet way.

"Awww, she's so cute. Look at her little face and those big eyes."

"So what are you ganna call her?" Chiro asked as he looked at Sparks and Nova.

Sparks looked at Chiro and smiled at him.

"Well, me and Nova have come up with a name which we finally agreed on."

Nova couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She then looked at Sparks with a smile, then looked at the rest of the monkey team.

"We've decided too call her Cherry."

Chiro then went up to Sparks too see Cherry.

"Hey Cherry, I'm your uncle Chiro."

Otto then jumped up and down so Cherry could see him.

"And I'm your uncle Otto cutie."

Gibson then pushed Otto aside so he can have a glance at Cherry.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but you can just call me, uncle Gibson."

Antauri then floated about Cherry so he too can see her.

"And I am Antauri, but you my call me uncle Antauri if you wish little one."

Jin-may then looked over Spark's shoulder at Cherry.

"And I'm Jin-may, your only auntie."

Otto then came up with a question.

"Just one question. Who's the god mother or father?" He asked as he looked at Sparks and Nova.

Nova smiled at Otto, then looked at everyone.

"Well, me and Sparks have been thinking and...we all want you too be good mothers and fathers."

Everyone smiled as Sparks began to reason with them.

"Yeah. You see, Cherry not only needs a mother and father, but also need someone to teach her about the power primate, like Antauri for example. And too teach her all kinds of intellegent things, like Mr. Hal Gibson. And someone too show her how too build things, which it a job for Otto. Also, we'll be needing someone too show her great leadership and courage of the monkey team, which of course is Chiro's job."

"Gee, thanks Sparks." Chiro placed his hand on Spark's shoulder.

"And let's not forget who can babysit Cherry when on petrol duty. I know you can Jin-may."

Jin-may looked really surprised and amazed like she had just got a surprise party.

"Really? Wow, thanks Nova." She went over to her and hugged her.

Sparks then looked down at Cherry with a soft smile as Cherry was slowly falling asleep.

"Welcome too the monkey team."

The End.

...

Ok, you may notice I have change it around a little to make it a little more better. I hope it's ok for everyone now. Please comment.

By the way, more stories of my OC Cherry, will come up soon, so better be prepared.


End file.
